sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Hartfeld Dimension
NOTE: Page in development, do not delete or edit without permission. Origin/Birth of Mayak The Hartfeld dimension, a dimension parallel to Mobius is home to various walks of life. The dimension was created by the Almighty Goddess: Magencia after she received a premonition of a terror threatening the world. So she took a feather from one of her majestic wings and created a dimension and a universe to go with it. She then created a planet to house her power known as the Planet Mayak. She then created a multitude of gods and goddesses to govern the new dimension. From her mind, she crafted Notly: The Goddess of Emotion. From a tear, she crafted Harold, the God of Harvest, and from one of her bones, she created Patina: The Goddess of Mortality. She sent the three to Mayak to fill it with her wishes. Patina and Notly combined their power to create the first two residents of this new planet. Notly gave the gift of emotion and Patina made sure each resident soon to be known as mortals would live and die. While Harold taught them how to repopulate and grow food. While they did so, Magencia shaped her home into a new dimension separate from the one she created. She called it: The Lyfeosphere. Once finished and, feeling happy with her three children's work, she decided that the world needed more children to help her. So she created, Sabrina: a goddess who would govern the air. Veronic: a god who would govern the earth. And then, she created Kai: a goddess who would govern the water. She rested for three days and went back to it. This time creating: Ranile: a goddess to govern time, Cul: a goddess to govern technology. Lavy: a god to govern love. Enros: a goddess to govern magic. And, Uzu: a god to govern the seasons. The Almighty War Feeling even more exhausted from creating her children, Magencia felt lonely and so she sought a companion to help her, so by removing one of her eyes, she created Walrid. She instructed him to help her with her duties and the two took turns with leading the world. Together, the two created Alvinn: a god to govern history. But after Alvinn's birth. Walrid began being consumed by the urge to rule over everyone. Magencia tried talking to him about this, but by that time, he was mad with power. So a war broke out between those loyal to Walrid and those loyal to Magencia. It was a war that lasted for decades, many gods and goddesses lost their lives. But in the end, Magencia defeated Walrid and banished him to a place for him to rule: The Necros. Having used her all of her power, Magenica fell into a deep sleep. Aftermath: The Gifts of the Divine Her children, saddened by this, decided to honor their mother by watching over the world she created. They also placed shrines in various places on the planet as a reminder of the war. They then decided to watch over the planet until she awoke. They used their powers to shape the world into one that could combat any darkness. Cul used her magic hammer to stabilize the progression of mortals' discoveries and inventions, not wanting them to advance too far in too fast a time. Lavy planted in the minds of mortals the ideas of love, who can be loved, how someone could be loved and most importantly: what love was. Enros decided that her gift would be more unique: she decided to instill everyone with their own brand of magic, in other words, magic unique to them and she gave this gift even to mortals along with some rules and guidelines. Uzu created the seasons known as Harst, Naris, Akar, and Morti to coincide with the seasons he had heard from his mother of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Ranile created the world's sense of time and some ideas of evolution. Finally, Alvinn created his idea of how history should unfold and created an observatory to watch it all. The mortals received these gifts and began their lives on the planet. Eventually, knowledge of gods and goddesses was forgotten for it was better that way. The Different Races of the World At first, the world was only populated by humans, but every god and goddess were unhappy with this, believing the world should be populated by more, Ranile, Alvinn and Enros combined their power to populate the world with various animals, ranging from Ants to Zebra and everything in between. But behind their backs, Ranile transformed many of them into creatures that were half human and half animal. When the others found out, she explained that having humans rule over other animals wasn't exactly fair for, in time, every animal could and would go extinct. They reluctantly agreed and thus began the life of these new mortals, rather than have them feel lower than humans, Ranile called the pure human ones: Hartly. And she called the animal-human ones: Hartlie, both after the dimension. With the common way of addressing multiple of each to be known as Hartian. Feeling up to it, Enros and Harold combined their power to create new races which would be known as Vampires and Weres to keep Hartians in check. Vampires originally were supposed to transform the elderly into one of them and Weres would transform the sick into one of them. Over time, both races abandoned these roles and began feasting on Hartlings for their own pleasure or for food. One Vampire named Celica was chosen as their princess to keep the race in check, meanwhile, one Were named Kaito was chosen as their prince for the same purpose and were granted immortality by the blessings of Ranile, Enros, and Alvinn. Even then, both races continued their reigns but on a smaller scale. Vampire and Were Law Celica installed a law: vampires would need mates to keep the vampire in check and divided this into two categories: those turned into vampires would need to find their mate within a year and mate with them or both the vampire and mate would die. While those born a vampire could take as long as they wanted to find their mate and to make it interesting, she allowed a mate to be the same gender as the vampire. She also gave vampires a way to tell if someone was their mate. A mark connected to the vampires' personality would appear somewhere on the mate's body. Kaito's law to keep Weres in check was much simpler: Weres could not target children and made the feasting scale eighteen and up. So anyone eighteen and older was ok to feast on or turn. Sure it wasn't quite as thought out as Celica's, but he was happy with it. Thus the races of the world began to co-exist. A Love God's Dilemma After this was settled, Lavy felt something wrong with his ideas of love. The human Hartly were only falling for other Hartly , the same for animal Hartlie with other Hartlie. Fearing the worst, he decreed something unexpected: that Hartly and Hartlie could fall in love and be together. As expected some of his siblings were not keen on the idea: mostly Kai, Harold, Patina, and Uzu. They insisted this be undone. Kai was mostly due to her immaturity, Harold due to repopulating issues, Patina because she had already compromised to let those of the same gender be together and Uzu due to stress from the other three. Lavy confronted his siblings about their stubbornness and inability to understand his reasons. Realizing how they hurt their brother, the four agreed to his law on one condition: that he would live among the mortals for a full year. He agreed and after the year was over, they decreed that day to be made a holiday akin to Valentine's Day known as Lavie Day to remember how passionate he was about the affair. The Planet of Thaos Right next to Mayak exists the planet of Thaos. This planet's geography consists of a world that's about twenty percent landmass and eighty percent ocean water. Due to this, the inhabitants evolved to be more adept at water travel and air travel. And the inhabitants of this planet refer to themselves as the Krine. The Krine have two different forms, one for water and one for air/land. Their water form consists of their normal bodies being coupled with a fishtail... creating mermaids and mermen if you will. But when they come onto land, they lose their tails and grow legs, along with feathers on their arms. These feathers help them achieve lift off and fly through the air. This is due to the necklaces that each Krine wearing around their necks. Each necklace contains a shard from a magical gem that triggers their transformation. The entirety of Thoas is ruled by a royal family known as The Clear Mist. They consist of the king: King Kol Mist, his wife: Queen Yas Mist, and their five children: Prince Arran Mist, Princess Friz Mist, Prince Truy Mist, Princess Ameth Mist, and Princess Meru Mist. The family is protected by a valiant and respected military known as the Trane Imperitus. The cuisine on Thaos consists of mostly fish and underwater grains and only rarely are vegetables eaten as they don't grow well underwater. This diet has led to the Krine to develop an appetite for only fish and will not eat any other kind of meat or protein. Also, since Krine spend all of their adolescence underwater, they are an incredibly fast species of swimmers. Not to say that their air capabilities are lacking, as once they leave the ocean at the start of their puberty, they must adapt to the little earth mass the planet has and make a home, only being given the option to return to the ocean when they start their own families. The mating rituals are a bit complex, seeing as to court a potential mate, a Krine must compete in various challenges given to them by their choice. These challenges could range from a simple fishing contest to a test of the brain to even a test of strength, it all depends on the mate. You'd be surprised to know that it is not all females that have the child, but some males do too. This is due to a special nurturing sac that can develop within males once they finish puberty. Also, in case you are getting the wrong idea, the Krine are actually genderless and only gain a gender once they finish puberty too. So it's entirely common for a Krine to be male and still have the reproductive organs of a female and vice versa. Finally, the Krine only have an average lifespan of fifty years, so time is short for them and this leads them to quickly seeking out a mate to preserve their legacy. The royal family is the one exception as they are known to live for one hundred years due to being the closest to the source of the Drelia Aquaka, a magical energy which allows each Krine's gem to activate their transformation. The Planet of Bralwa Right next to Thaos exists the planet of Bralwa. This planet consists almost entirely of warriors who specialize in martial arts. Rumor has it that they are the descendants of the exiled Goddess of War: Nera. Inhabitants Since the creation of the Hartfeld Dimension and the planet: Mayak, the planet has been home to billions of inhabitants. Some more notable than others. Down below are the most notable inhabitants along with what generation they belong to. Post Origin Generation: Celica Mina . Pre Modern Generation: Poison Necrozma, Wieslawa Cyryl, Uzay Necati, Hypa Roceh. 1st Modern Generation: Marshall Michele , Uriah Gusarov , Tiffany Spia , Yubelle Etzi, Puakai Hoapili , 2nd Modern Generation: Flora Carruthers , Nathan Lunick , William Karma , Dylan Moretti , Bellaviva Concordio, Florence Gusarov, Ira Karma. 3rd Modern Generation: Eliot Kinsey , Dani Gonzalez , Dylan "Blade" Moonit , Markk Malic , Mark-Ross Richards, Grace Kinsey. Canonically: Eile is born here. 4th Modern Generation: Dina Shapiro , Gingka Long , Stone Karet , Zeze Stewart . Viola Capriccio, Gisele Isaias. 5th Modern Generation: Arti Azalea , Leona Grande , Russel Sheryl , Rin Mycin , Albert Rose . Digit Maybelle, Clarissa Kist. Canonically: Volker is born here. 6th Modern Generation: "Coffee" McDowell , "Neo" Oliver , Daniel Douglas , Morris Leblanc . Matthew "Burst" Angels, Olette Angels, Sadie Angels, 7th Modern Generation: Kimber "Kim" Tasho, Blake Angels, , Hannah Angels , Dexter Rains , Nikos Basil , Fa An , Xander Jourdan, Tamashi Caeldori. Canonically: Klutx and Oria are born here. 8th Modern Generation: Cody "Light" Leblanc , Sana Lawer, Niles "Nails" Legg , Marley Angels , Layla Yusuf , Yuri Emin, Moka Lawer, Rahi Yusuf, Grimmie "Oscuro" Avalos, Chance Adams. 9th Modern Generation: Jack Dupain-Angels , Neol Costa , Quinto Ureno , Jaune Quincy . Ingrid Penelo, Quyen Nhat, Zacharias Wolfrune, Xelena Hannam, Isaak Aurafeld, Jade Wellstrom. 10th Modern Generation: Polu Alan, Anneliese Marty, Zamia Cereus, Rebecca Haskin, Branch Redd. Tejas Vinaya, Polina Bogdan, Heitor "Roy" Frona, Belen Kidlat Time Travel Generation: Kevin "Klutx" Xavier , Oriana "Oria" Oliver , Elinora "Eile" Kinsey , Volker Unger , Category:Zones/Dimensions/Universes